El video prohibido de las Pretty Cure
by Lotherdia
Summary: Basado en un viral de internet de hace un tiempo largo, contiene una selección de sagas repartidas aleatoriamente por hechos. Las chicas Precure serán víctimas del humor, incluido de doble sentido; versión casual, sin hadas, con algunas excepciones.
Parodia de un conocido programa de televisión educativo -que no daré el nombre del show ni del país de origen- famoso por su video prohibido. Transcripción modificada y adaptada para toda la franquicia Precure (hasta Go Princess; desde Maho Girls en adelante, no están disponibles).

 **Disclaimer** : Pretty Cure ( _Precure_ ) pertenece a Toei Animation. Solamente hago por diversión.

Rin: ¿Ve? Pare, pare pare (x3) la música, correcto.

Kurumi: Ahí la paré. Prosigamos amiga. Qué increíble.

Rin: ¿Y Nozomi?

Kurumi: Mire… yo creo que con la que le mostró Ud. Rin, le tiene que haber dado vergüenza, ella es sólo una niñita.

Rin: Pero era…

Kurumi: Pero, eran bien cochinitos lo resolví no ¿ah?

Rin: Bueno que cuando se juntan muchos evidentemente eso es…

Kurumi: ¿Eso es una parvada o bandada?

Rin: ¡Perfecto! ¿Ve que aprendió? ¿Y en los mamíferos cómo se llama?

Kurumi: Ehm… Manada.

Rin: ¡Manada, perfecto! Y cuando…

Kurumi: ¿Y en las mariposas se ve agachadito, ve?

Rin: ¡No pues, no se aprenda eso pues, Don!

Kurumi: ¿Ah no?

Rin: Le dije que eso no…

Kurumi: Ah, perdona Rin.

Rin: Incluso reconocí delante de los niños, que yo tengo que verificar, investigar y aprender, cómo es… Vaya a buscar a Nozomi, porque lo que quiero es que siga viendo el material, ¡tengo más!

Kurumi: ¡Ya, amiga! No se preocupe.

Rin: Y dígale que si voy a mostrar parvadas como dice usted…

Kurumi: Sí, no se preocupe.

Rin: Bueno, ocurre eso.

Kurumi: Yo la convenzo, yo la convenzo. (Se retira de la puerta)

Rin: Ya… Es que chicos, le voy a decir una cosa, se ponen muy h…(censurado), muy (censurado) porque ellos deberían estar acá. (El resto se ríe)

HORAS DESPUÉS…

Rin: Acá están los niños, bueno los papás también, los abuelitos y todos, todos están en la casa, por favor. Déjenme mirarlos a todos para decirles que nos vemos la próxima semana.

Nozomi y Kurumi: Quizás, quizás, quizás. (cantando)

Rin: Pero, además voy a aprovechar, de que la reunión va a ir ligerito.

Nozomi y Kurumi: Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Rin: ¿Ah sí?, ¡van a tener que estar las dos!

Nozomi y Kurumi: Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Rin: ¡Y vamos a hablarlo todo!

Nozomi y Kurumi: Estás perdiendo tiempo, quejando, quejando.

Rin: Mire, no ve venga con cosas.

Nozomi/Kurumi: Como si no supieras, hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo.

Rin: ¡Hasta cuando, hasta más ratito! Hasta los reyes ¡y los voy a retar!

Nozomi y Kurumi: Quizás, quizás, quizás. Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Rin: ¡Y el piano que me cayó a mí! ¿Usted cree que no lo voy a olvidar? (apuntando el dedo índice)

Nozomi y Kurumi: Estás perdiendo tiempo, quejando, quejando. Como si no supieras, hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo.

Rin: ¿Usted va a venir la próxima semana, Nozomi?

Nozomi y Kurumi: Quizás, quizás, quizás. Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Rin: No estoy perdiendo tiempo, no lo estoy, no lo estoy. (También canta al mismo tiempo que las dos)

Nozomi y Kurumi: Estás perdiendo tiempo, quejando, quejando. Como si no supieras, hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo.

Rin: ¡Hasta cuando, hasta enseguida porque viene la reunión!

Nozomi y Kurumi: Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Rin: ¡¿Y por qué no van a (censurado) a otro lado?! (Fuera del escenario se ríen)

Nozomi/Kurumi: Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Kurumi: Estás perdiendo tiempo, (censurado)… ¿Ah?

* * *

EN MODO DOKIDOKI

Rikka: Mako, Mako-pi.

Makoto: Yo tengo que…

Rikka: Mana, nos vamos por aquí.

Mana: No señora, hay otra acá, otra salida.

Rikka: Pero esta bajada nunca la habíamos ocupado.

Mana: Venga amiga, por aquí.

Makoto: Bueno, pueden subir por dónde quiera, lo único con

Rikka: Permiso, Makoto.

Makoto: …cuidado, ya.

(En ella revisa la selección de videos usados)

Makoto: Mire, yo voy a buscar el material, de verdad, porque les dije. Este es bueno.

(Ella le muestra una de ellas a una cámara)

Makoto: Este, este material les va a encantar, aunque realmente este es como las (censurado) este material. Pero, pero bueno a la larga, ¡a la larga es buena! Pero es una de las (censurado) que no sirven para nada estas c… Si son malas, somos japonesas, y esas (censurado) [ofendiéndose lo relacionado]

* * *

Y EN SUITE

Ellen: ¡Ah, ya sé, la muñequita toma mate! ¿Le preparo uno?

Kanade: ¡No empecemos con cosas, Siren! ¿Ah?

(En eso Ellen va a la cocina)

Kanade: Eh, bueno niños, nos espera Hibiki y les puedo decir que nos vemos la próxima semana, y de que esta campaña es una cosa de sentirla aquí en el corazón. Así que todas las familias cooperan y todas las personas, perfecto, eso es un "Techo".

(Se levanta del sofá y va a la cocina fuera de las cámaras)

Kanade: Ellen, ¿Ud. Cree que se demorará mucho Hibiki?

Ellen: No, Kanade, mire. Tómese ese trago que está súper bueno.

Kanade. ¡Me hay visto las (censurado) como están! (Todas terminan riendo)

* * *

En un embotellamiento… (SPLASH STAR)

Saki: ¡Vamos! Vamos por un "Techo We Are the World", señor. ¿Ah? ¿Quiere cooperar, señor? (Le entrega un volante y el automovilista lo ignora en marcha) Anda, c… (censurado) madre, a rascarte los huevos.

* * *

EN OTRA ESCENA Y LUGAR, VÍA FRESH

Miki: No me diga nada.

Love: Miki.

Miki: Y usted tampoco me diga nada.

Love: Miki, es que se me había olvidado decir esa parte.

Miki: ¡Se me había olvidado, si estamos… una hora y media haciéndole la tarea a usted!

Setsuna: No, no, no, no lo tome tan mal.

Miki: No, no quiero saber, y esta es la primera vez que la voy a citar personalmente usted en la reunión. ¡Usted también va a venir! (Apuntado a Inori)

Love: Pero Miki, ¿puedo ir, puedo ir?

Miki: No vas al a reunión.

Setsuna: ¿Miki?

Inori: No se vaya, se picó. Tiene que aprender a entender.

Miki: ¿Y qué tanto? Trío de rameras. Estoy picada.

Setsuna: Niña bárbara. Niña vaca.

Miki: ¡Ah, y que vos me querías (censurado) chiquilla (censurado)!

Love: Caca (censurado) y qué (censurado).

Setsuna: ¡Colorina Tamboreada!

(Mientras se discutían, incia la pelea, Love quedó incontrolable)

Miki: ¡Ah ya, ¿vos crees que por qué estáis en Miami o Hong Kong venís a (censurado) aquí?!

(Continuaron la pelea con una silla rota)

Miki: ¡Gorda!

Love: ¡¿Y vos cómo que…?!

Setsuna: ¿A quién le decís gorda? ¡Desgraciada!

Miki: ¡A esa niña! (se oyen carcajadas detrás de las cámaras)

Inori: No, nada de mariconadas, vamos donde Haruka y Tsubomi. Vámonos donde Haruka y Tsubomi, Love. Y vos no te metas nada.

Miki: ¡Métete en las costuras! ¡Métete en las costuras en la r…!

Love: ¡Y vos, métete en tus calzones, (censurado)!

Miki: ¡Niña (censurado) no más! (los demás se carcajean) ¡No te voy a meter más en los libretos, (censurado)!

* * *

DESDE UN BELLO PAISAJE (HAPPINESS CHARGE)

Megumi: Siga, Hime. Siga, pero con harto ánimo, Hime. Usted puede.

Hime: Si, pues, ¡estoy muerta de calor!

Megumi: ¡Mire el paisaje lindo! ¿Sabes Hime, me me puedo dar un lujo aquí, Hime? Un lujo… Me voy a poner a orinar, (censurado). Mire, me voy a poner a orinar (ella se hace con un dispositivo de orina para mujeres, artificial sin bajar los calzones) Seguro, porque yo nunca ¿ah?

Hime: (censurado), ¿está seguro de que esa (censurado)…?

Megumi: Mira loli (censurado) madre, te traje aquí (censurado) para verme orinar, para verme "mear" p…, ¿sabes lo que es eso, y siempre andas preguntando?

Hime: (…) Mira ahí…

Megumi: ¡Te voy a mojar los pies, (censurado)

Hime: Sí cochina ¿ah?

Megumi: ¡Mira cómo me dejaste el zapato, (censurado)! ¡Chiquita tonta oh!, mira cómo lo dejaste! (con una vena en la frente)

Hime: Ah, es serio, mira (censurado) madre, mira la lava, ¡métete la lava en la r…, (censurado) madre.

Megumi: (Retirando el aparato) ¿La lava?

Hime: Sí, bobita.

Megumi: ¡Ah, y la tuya (censurado) madre, ya chiquilla (censurado) no te llevo a ningún lado más, (censurado)!

Hime: Mira, dejaste toda orinada, cerda de mierda, (censurado) madre. ¿Guerrera ecologista, la (censurado)?

Megumi: Sígueme pues, (censurado), ¡haber sígueme! ¡Ahh soy burra, (censurado)! ¡Sabes que más (censurado), deberías cambiarte de canal, (censurado)!

Hime: ¡Sí pues tonta (censurado)!

Megumi: ¡Ahh, ya pues! ¡Qué (censurado) madre, qué (censurado)! Creí que, porque ser loli no te voy a pegar, (censurado). Ah, (censurado). Haber habla ahora pues, (censurado) [bis]. (Megumi le agarra el cabello largo a Hime) Ah ya (censurado), cuidadito pues (censurado).

Hime: Sabes que más, (censurado). (Después echan a pelear y perseguirla)

Megumi: Ya, me devuelvo, (censurado).

Hime: ¡Devuélvete, pues (censurado)!

Megumi: Me devuelvo.

Hime: Ni una (censurado).

Megumi: Creí que te voy a sacar a pasear, (censurado).

Hime: ¡Ridícula, ridícula!

* * *

VUELTA AL ESCENARIO (GO PRINCESS)

Minami: ¿Ud. quiere que le cuente eso?

Haruka: Sería bastante interesante, Minami.

Minami: Tome asiento, tome asiento. El Sistema es (…) [Haruka se cae de la silla] Jajajaja. ¡Haruka! Ah la (censurado). Jajaja.

Haruka: Ay, me pegué en el "aguijón" (esternón).

* * *

EN HEARTCATCH

Tsubomi: ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri!

Itsuki: ¿Qué le pasó, Yuri?

Yuri: ¡QUÉ ME PASÓ!

Tsubomi: Yuri, pero en realidad queremos saber qué le pasó.

Yuri: ¡QUÉ ME PASÓ!

Tsubomi: ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Yuri: ¡QUÉ ME PASÓ!

Tsubomi: Pero ¿qué le pasó?

Yuri: ¡QUÉ ME…!

Itsuki: Acompáñelo usted, ahí.

Tsubomi: No, no lo va a funcionar todavía. Pero Yuri, Yuri, dígame… ¿qué le pasó?

Yuri: ¡ESA CHIQUILLA [Erika] (censurado) MADRE! (las demás se ríen)

(…)

Tsubomi: Yo creo que ha llegado el momento que nos vamos a despedir, esto va a ser una reunión maravillosa que vamos a tener con Yuri, Erika e Itsuki. ¡Hay empanadas de Erika!

(La peliazul la entrega su preparación casera a sus amigas)

Tsubomi: Mire qué cosa, si parecen pasteles estas cuestiones…

Itsuki: Sírvase usted…

Erika: Tsubomi…

Tsubomi: Eh… muy amable, gracias.

Erika: tome por favor, esta está hecha con todo cariño para usted.

Tsubomi: Ya…

Itsuki: …si quieren buscar vamos a buscar ¿ah?

Erika: Si tenemos harto barro. (Las empanadas están mal hechas como quemadas)

Tsubomi: ¿Se ve bien usted?

Erika: Me voy a comer este pedacito yo…

Itsuki: ¿Qué le pareció, amiga?

Yuri: Se la devuelvo yo.

Erika: Está bien contigo ¿ah?

Itsuki: Ya, pero Erika, tiene que comer despacio.

Erika: (Prueba el trozo) Está bueno el barro, está bueno… Ah, está un poquito seco.

Tsubomi: Dígale Yuri lo que usted tenía ganas de decirle, dígale no más.

Yuri: Chiquilla (censurado) madre. [Se acumulan las carcajadas]

Erika: No me… no me (censurado) que ando con barro ¿ah? No me vengas con huevitos.

Tsubomi: Que corten el (censurado), mira cómo me dejaron [Erika embarra a las chicas]

Itsuki: Es maricona.

Erika: Estamos como puercas no más.

* * *

VIA SMILE/GLITTER FORCE

Akane: Ya…

Reika: 5, 4, 3…

(Akane se tira de pie echando un gas frente a todos los que rodean, llenando risas y aplausos. Luego, Miyuki se la acerca para alabar)

Miyuki: Oh, ¡aplausos para ella!

(La pelirroja comenta por este papelón)

Miyuki: Para que pusieron bombas ahí si aquí tenemos…

Akane: Perdón

Miyuki: …teniendo bombas, ponen una ahí. Oh, qué c… Oye Akane, Akane. Menos mal que no se nota que está roja. Oye, ¿te cambiamos los pañales o no?

Nao: ¿No lo podías hacer igual o no?

Miyuki: [¿Qué dijo?] Después hay que preparar agua caliente. (Ella simula otra flatulencia igual)

* * *

EN MAX HEART

(Honoka está bailando a todo ritmo)

Honoka: Me estoy riendo de la que hizo Nagisa, pero la pasamos bien, ¿ah? Y…

(Nagisa y Hikari observando en un rincón burlándose)

Honoka: Ah, me (censurado) estas p…

(Todas se pusieron a reir, viendo a Hikari puesta sobre sus jeans una tanga con un dildo largo de un burro).

Más tarde…

Nagisa: Hace uno así, (censurado)

(Minutos después, Honoka bailaba como loca al ritmo de "La vida es un carnaval", desde corriendo hasta haciendo striptease quedando la ridícula).

Nagisa: ¡Niños, la querida Cure White! ¡Cure Blanca, lava la loza! (cantando) Vamos…

En un zoológico…

Hikari: ¿Es cierto que comen piedras los avestruces?

Honoka: No es que coman piedras. Bueno sí, si tragan piedras, lo que pasa es que les sirve para moler el alimento que tienen en el estómago…

Hikari: Haber, sabe que, déjeme anotar, amiga.

Honoka: Anote todo eso.

Hikari: Sabe lo que puedo hacer

Honoka: (…) nunca existe eso, entonces…

Hikari: Estaba aquí…

Nagisa: Aquí estabas, aquí.

Honoka: Y lo que pueden hacer ahora, eh… ándate a la (censurado), Hikari. Porque no es correcto eso.

Nagisa: Honoka…

Hikari: Yo pensé…

Nagisa: ¿Saben? Eh un pajarito tiene así un "qué te conté".

Honoka: Uh, no me diga nada, Nagisa. Porque yo en realidad le he visto eso y es realmente impresionante. Anótelo no más, póngale pedazo de pico grande.

Nagisa: La "fuente de la felicidad".

Hikari: (Anotando) Fuente… ¿felicidad es con "s" o con "c"?

Nagisa: Con C.

Hikari: "cidad", de ciudad.

Nagisa: O póngale…

Hikari: "Felicità". [Felicidad en italiano]

Honoka: No, "felicità" no…

Nagisa: Y anote también ahí.

Hikari: Se han fijado, yo anoto todo…

Nagisa: …y a ellos le gustó mucho el "que te conté", de verdad.

Honoka: El "que te conté". A ver, léame todo lo que tiene anotado.

Hikari: El avestruz tiene así una mansa "fuente de la felicidad", y después, al avestruz le gusta mucho el "que te conté". Y ahí va el punto. Punto.

Honoka: Ya.

Hikari: Que… te conté.

Honoka: Gracias.

FIN.

* * *

 **DOBLE BONUS TRACK**

" _ **AL ESTILO DE LA LEY DE LA SELVA**_ "

Era un buen día de picnic entre dos amigas, Nozomi y Milk (Kurumi) fueron enviadas a un lugar campestre disciplinario fuera de Tokio, quienes estas eran las más revoltosas del grupo de las Yes Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) para mejorar su amistad y convivencia. Maravilladas por la naturaleza por el cerro, recordaron a sus pares Megumi y Hime por el incidente del volcán, que ellas tenían una moraleja de sacar lecciones.

Durante el picnic, Milk había traído una pila de basura servible que no fuera comida: desde un micrófono, un extinguidor, una sombrilla victoriana, una manta artesanal y hasta un espejo portátil. Puras tonterías.

Además, cargaron maravillas, alpiste, trigo y maíz, junto un extraño huevo duro cocido para alimentar. La pelirroja se desilusionó con qué comer y prácticamente solo habían fruta (únicamente bananas) y verduras.

-No voy a comer nada. Dijo Nozomi angustiado sin ese raro "huevo cocido". Al parecer, Milk era como una niñita mimada.

Mientras discutían y tomaban aire, durante la caminata las cosas salieron lo esperado: Cuando mencionaba que la ojivioleta iba a hacer pipí, Milk le barre tierra con sus orejas a los pies de Nozomi, esta responde echando polvo al hada.

-No empecemos con la tonterita. Pero por algo dijimos solamente que eso no sucedió. Aclara Nozomi no queriendo parodiar aquella parte mencionada.

-Perdone que lo diga, miru. Usted se fue a la jaula del mono, miru. Señaló Milk apuntando a la líder de Yes 5 GoGo.

-¿Pero por qué me entierra tanto? Indicó ella precaucionada.

-No, es de cariño, es de cariño lo hago, miru. Dice la hada empujando ligeramente a su amiga.

-Mire, me estas empujando. Me estoy perdiendo el equilibrio porque estamos en bajada, Milk. Mira una cosita. Espéreme, escúcheme bien, no me diga que yo fui a la jaula del mono. Rectifica Nozomi tomando una de las orejas y da un piñizco. Luego de esto, la criatura se descontroló.

-Oye, Nozomi. ¿Por qué me estás tirando fuerte, miru? Duda la criatura.

CINCO SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS…

-¿Qué tan fuerte? Eh, no se arranque, miru. Rétame acá, venga miru. Grita Milk arraigada por la posible pelea, y le habló al oído una palabrota a la pelirroja. Nozomi la replicó.

Durante la acalorada discusión, Milk emprende contra su amiga arrojando alimentos desde sus largas orejas, partiendo por un tomate, semillas y una cebolla.

-Deje el picnic para después ¡Esto es una falta de respeto! Milk, si me tiras la cebolla, le voy a decir una grosería. Apuntó Nozomi amenazada con decir palabrotas. Le dio la cebolla.

-Tonta (censurado). Respondió ella molesta. Después el hada arrojó plátanos.

Las groserías se acumularon una y otra vez por varios minutos hasta que la pelirroja toma las orejas de Milk fuertemente.

-Ay, suéltenme miru, (censurado) madre… Gritaba Milk gemida con dolor justo antes que transformara en humana, esa vez le tiran el cabello a Kurumi.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas profundamente, con la pelivioleta gritando como loca amordazada.

-Amiga, nos quedamos dormidas. Despierta Nozomi vista cómo Kurumi sufre pesadillas.

-Sí nos quedamos dormidas. Decía la pelivioleta confundida.

-Estabas gritando como loca, uh no me diga nada. Reflexiona la pelirroja también confusa por dicha pesadilla.

Tras recoger las cosas del día de campo, vieron la comida desparramada; el sueño que tuvieron era verosímil y no saben cómo llegaron hacia allá ni de dónde regresar a la casa de Nutts, no tuvo más opción que ir a pie.

-A caminar, no más. Dice Kurumi llevando los cachivaches abrazando a Nozomi en un sendero que llevaría a Tokio a pie; cuando ella cantaba dejó el saco de objetos con algunas provisiones e incluso las dos se cayeron en el camino.

La prueba de amistad y convivencia ha superado…

* * *

OTRA PARODIA: " _ **EL TERREMOTO**_ "

-Mirai, ¿qué hay que hacer cuando viene un terremoto? Pregunta Rico desayunando.

-Lo más importante es conservar la calma y la tranquilidad. Dijo Mirai experta en prevención de riesgos, excepto un gran susto por acercar.

-Mirai, está temblando. Presintió Rico un fuerte movimiento que incluyo cae un cuadro.

-¡UN TERREMOTO (censurado)! ¡VA A MORIR, VA A MORIR! ¡CÓRRETE BRUJA DE MIERDA! Gritó Mirai asustada cayéndose hacia cabeza abajo.

Esto ha sido todo por hoy mi primera (y única) parodia y mi primer fic de Pretty Cure. Las transcripciones no son reproducidas, están basadas en ellas conocido por su lenguaje soez e incluso innuendo. Si se compara con los videos de dicho programa, es sólo coincidencia.

Si hubiere creado un harem íntegro de esta franquicia -al estilo All Stars-, sería un encanto elaborar un nuevo fic que _dejará en estado shock a la gente que ve y sigue la serie completa desde sus principios hasta nuestros días_. Por desgracia, a raíz de cuestiones laborales, no fructificaré la nueva historia hasta nuevo aviso o quizás, no salga a la luz. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Nos volveremos a ver otra historia.


End file.
